Easter Sighs
by UruExplorer DTC
Summary: As Elecmon prepares for Easter, he recalls last year and all it's sighs. Won't he be glad when this here Author gives him a break from this Sigh-fest? ONESHOT.


**WHEN IN DOUBT, TELL THE TRUTH. I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!**

_Easter Blues..._

**STORY SET UP_ _ _|**

HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!

Here's a small one shot for ya! Enjoy!

_DTC

**PRIMARY VILLAGE_ _ _| FILE ISLAND_ _ _| FRIDAY_ _ _|**

Elecmon sighed as he woke up, knowing what day it was. The Friday before Easter.

Why did he sigh, you ask? Well, you would too if your last Easter weekend went something like this...

**FRIDAY O' LAST YEAR_ _ _|**

Elecmon sighs as he glances around his colorful egg field. More-so than usual.

Due to the Digital World's internal clock, the Primary Village had changed each and every Digi-Egg's outer shell's pattern to a random Color filled pattern. Due to this, every single digimon on File Island knew when Easter was. And when the Holiday was over, because the eggs would remain the happy colored pattern until the day after Easter. But, until then, he had no idea what the eggs would hatch into when it was their time, despite him mapping them all out the day before.

Oh, the first of many easter time joys.

"Hey!" Elecmon scolds several Koromon, Poyomon, Botamon, and Punimon as they play soccer with a soccer pattern. "Don't use the eggs as soccer balls!" Suddenly, several Tanemon and Yokomon make a splash by knocking a bucket of pink, yellow, and cyan Paint onto themselves. Elecmon sighs. "Don't play with the paint!"

The second reason Elecmon had sighed was because of this egg randomization triggered a, well, in laymon's terms, a sugar overload program inside the hatch-lings. Meaning he would have to spend double the energy watching them, and doing that resulted in more of them getting into trouble.

/sigh

Elecmon fires a SUPER THUNDER BLAST into the river, however, only a third of his normal catch are caught. He tries again, this time getting an odd number of 42. Once more, and none are hit. Again? At-least half of his normal catch that time. Elecmon didn't want to know what his charges were doing right now, and he suspected he wouldn't like it when he got back.

Reason number three! The fish nearby also became Easter dyed, and twice as hard to catch, resulting in more work fishing, and less time watching the digimon. Who could only get into more trouble. With a sigh, elecmon launches another blast of thunder into the lake.

***CRASH!!!!***

Elecmon winces as one of the tall and proud block towers is knocked into the Forest, cubes bouncing away along with several of his older charges.

The fourth reason for his sigh, He would have to do a lot of rebuilding durring the next week.

He sighs.

**SATURDAY OF EASTER PAST_ _ _|**

At least today, they were sleeping, all worn out from the Friday pre-Easter rush. He would have some time to get things done, usually there was nothing for the rookie to sigh about today, but....

As Elecmon goes to do his rounds of the eggs that may have hatched during the night, one of the two dangers, Gotsumon, decided to pay him a visit.

"Yo! Elecmon!" The rock digimon yells, and, suddenly, all the asleep digimon awake and start to play around.

And so cues the fifth and sixth reasons for Elecmon's first sigh, and the first of today's: Uninvited guests, And being unable to tell which digimon were recently hatched or not.

The caretaker of Primary Village sighs again.

Soon, the second of the terrors, Pumpkinmon, arrives and actually helps to keep the digimon in line so Elecmon can fish.

When he returns from a relatively easy fishing round, he finds that the village is empty.

Sigh again, never trust Danger One and Danger Two with tiny baby digimon for any length of time. Thus leading into...

As Elecmon chases their trail, he sighs. "Why did they go to SeadraLake for?!" he then mentally hits himself. Of course, the two terrors were telling a made up Easter story of the DigiDestined.

**EASTER SUNDAY OF '08_ _ _|**

Elecmon sighs as he wishes this day would just end already. It's not that he didn't like Easter, but this Holiday tested his patience more than any-other Holiday of the year, mostly due to it's center around Eggs.

He had just woke up for the morning, and had immediately been surrounded by a sea of baby digimon. Each of them wanting their Easter breakfast of pancakes, and each anticipating the arrival of the DigiDestined with their gifts. As anyone knows, making four pancakes for each individual digimon is tiring. He sighs and puts on his chef's hat.

It seemed like it took a year to make one pancake, time just moved too slowly these days. He sighs as the first of thousands of digimon is fed.

It seemed like it took even further for the first of the chosen to show up. Tai and Agumon. Both carrying greeting gifts of a soccer balls for each digimon in large red bags behind them. Weren't those used last year when Davis dressed up as Santa Clause and delivered presents to all the good, little Koromon and Tanemon? Sigh.

Kari and Tk with their digimon were next, the former taking a group picture of all of the young digimon dog pileing the latter. Patamon and Gatomon hid Tk's hat on one of the block towers. Elemon would have to fish it off tomorrow, sigh. More work.

Mimi and Palmon visited next, bringing by a large box filled with home made sugar cookies. Great, more sugar for the already sugar high fresh-lings.

Joe auctually was practicall, atleast. Tons of free Toung Depressers for the digimon to let their imaginations to run free with. They burried Gomamon in an egg shaped hut within three seconds. Wouldn't you sigh if you didn't have a camera for that moment? But Kari had already left.

Sora and Biyomon brought home-made straw hats from the Yokomon village. One poor 'mon though it was something to eat and ended up spiting out straw for the next month. He'd have to pick it all up later, sigh.

Cody and Armadillomon brought mini bamboo Kendo sticks. Oh joy, more games of knock the air out of Daddy Elecmon in his future! Sigh.

Davis and Vmon were next, they juggled a few dozen of Tai's soccer balls for entertainment. They'd really been practicing too. Not a single ball was dropped. Sigh of relief here!

Yolei and Holsemon gave free rides around File Island. Some time to relax here. Thanking sigh.

Izzy and Tentomon brought a bag full of old, non-useable CDs, painted and decorated with clay all over to make either nice wall decorations, or verry hard Frisbees! Yeowtch And Sigh!

Matt and Gabumon performed a bit of music later on. Engine Formation Laps First to Final from a Sentai Series named Go-Onger. It would've been nice had the young digimon not decided to sing along, veeeeeeeeery off key. Sigh of 'my ears hurt!'

Ken and Wormmon appeared last, saying that the youngsters could takeout any anger they had for the Digimon Emperor on him in whatever way they saw fit. Sigh of "I never knew soccerballs, Frisbees, and tongue depressors could pin someone to a big foam block, especially when the first of which aren't even sharp enough to pin anything to anything, let alone a foam block!"

And so, the easter of sighs had ended with a resigned sigh of 'untill next year.'

**PRESENT_ _ _|**

Now we know why Elecmon and everyone else were shocked when everything went by sigh free even though he expected it to be twice as worse as last ye

Sigh, and now we've reached the end!

_END


End file.
